Us
by JunsuiFushichou
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura had finally have their dreams come true: getting kids. Meet the whole family![SasuSaku, implied NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno and other pairings...]
1. Chapter 1

2nd fic, hope you enjoy it

* * *

Us

By FadingCrescent

Uchiha Sakura stretched out her limbs. Her long pink hair was down below her hips and her emerald eyes gleamed in the morning sun. She looked down at her husband, Uchiha Sasuke. His spiky raven hair covered his peaceful face and his obsidian eyes were closed. She looked over at her clock. It was 6:30am. Still a bit early, until the little troopers would come over.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, pulling his wife into the bed again. Sakura squeaked when she felt her body close to the muscular man.

"Sakura, we're married. How do you expect to live with me for the rest of your life?" He asked sleepily. She grinned evilly and gave him a peck on lips.

"How can I act normal around you? You're too handsome," she playfully whispered in his ear. Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead. His eyes were still closed and he was still in his ANBU uniform.

Suddenly, they heard a scurry of footsteps.

"Kuso…" cursed Sasuke. "And I was about to have my fun…"

The door flung open. There stood a small boy and a tiny baby girl.

"What is it this time, Ruhko, Mikoto?" asked Sakura grumpily. Why did her mischief have to end with her two youngest children bursting into their room?

"Mikoto screamed in my ear when I was still sleeping!" grumbled Ruhko, accusingly pointing at his younger sister. Ruhko was only seven years of age and was currently attending the Ninja Academy. He had the personality of the younger Sakura but the looks of Sasuke. He had short, Naruto-looking like raven hair and onyx eyes. His face expressed only innocence and clueless ness.

"But I was scared! Without mommy there I might get kidnapped by a Missing-nin!" shrieked Mikoto. She was currently the youngest of the Uchiha family at the age of four with strangely red hair and dark green eyes. Mikoto was definitely daddy's girl, with her sweet smile and puppy-dog eyes. Ruhko just rolled his eyes while Sakura sweat-dropped. Sasuke was still lying there, pretending to be asleep.

"Mikoto, if someone DID break in, I'm sure that won't happen because daddy and mommy will be sure to kill that person. Ok?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Then, two fourteen year olds ran through the doorway and jumped on the bed while another stood at the doorway, clasping her hands behind her back. Sakura simply bounced off to avoid getting hit while Sasuke didn't get lucky.

"OHAYOO GOZAIMASU KA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" they cried. Sasuke had plenty of veins popping out of his forehead.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THE MORNING!" He yelled. Both of them backed away and hopped off the bed.

"Sheesh…" mumbled the only male of the three. That was Sawatoshi, Sawa-kun for short. He simply had Sakura's green orbs and black hair with pink highlights. All three of them had gained Sharingan at seven while on separate missions. He was the oldest of the triplets and they were second in the household. He was in a chuunin team with Hyuuga Midori and Sarutobi Keiichi.

"Ohayoo, tousan," whispered Suzuka. She was the one standing at the doorway, holding Mikoto in her arms. She was the shy child out of all of them, very much like Hinata, who was now the wife of Naruto, the sixth Hokage and they currently had three kids to handle. Her obsidian orbs were empty and lonely, just like Sasuke years ago. Her pink hair with black highlights was cut short and simply put in a loose bun. She was a chuunin like her other triplet being the only female with Garada Huruka and Sahuka Murada. Both of them were newcomers to the village, having moved in 2 years ago.

"NANI! TOUSAN, WE GREET YOU IN THE MORNING AND ALL YOU GIVE US IS A SCOLD?" screamed Sukino, the youngest of the three of them. Her hair was most unique, which had the shade of burgundy and was as long as Sakura's. You could say she was the loud one of the three and always had verbal arguments with her father. He would always end up slamming her against the table with her arms twisted behind her back. That would earn him another chakra-infused bonk on the head from his dear wife. Her eyes were pure black, with a small hint of green. Her team were currently Hatake Kazuna and Inuzuka Takeiishi, they were all lazy bums.

"Urusei Sukino… you are so much like your mother when she was younger…" grumbled Sasuke, covering his head with his pillow.

"WHAT!" squealed Sukino, forcing everyone to block their ears.

"Dad's right Sukino, urusei," said a deep, mature voice. Their heads turned to the doorway, looking at their oldest brother step in. Yotura was a handsome jounin, with long black hair and his mother's green orbs. He was the heartthrob of many girls around the village, but his heart remained with Uzumaki Shiina, Naruto and Hinata's first child. She was a year younger than him but she loved him just as much. He first activated Sharingan at the age of eight, the same time when he was training with his sister. He was eighteen years old and was in one of the top jounin teams with his sister and his best friend, Nara Hirake. His masculine body was adored and his stoic face was addicting. To Sasuke, he reminded him of a good version of Itachi.

"Be quiet, Yotura. Don't tell ME what to do!" Sukino said, poking Yotura's bulky chest. He looked down at her with his exhausted eyes and a frown was placed on his face.

"Sukino, don't tell your older brother that," Sasuke mumbled, taking the pillow off his head. Sakura smiled at her family. Yet there was one person missing...

"Ne Sukino, you're too loud in the morning and we just got back from missions!" Another female walked into the room, wearing the basic jounin uniform. This one was Akemi, the second oldest in the family, one year after Yotura. She had bright pink hair just like Sakura and obsidian eyes. She had acquired Sharingan at the age of six while training with her mother. She was a top medic jounin like Sakura and Sasuke believed she was now a mini version of his wife. Akemi always had a crush on her brother's friend, Nara Hirake when she was a small girl. Her crush grew into love by just looking at the blonde haired lazy jerk and she was also on a team with her older brother.

Yotura was always over protective of her hanging around Hirake. Until she beat him up with her monstrous strength. Ever since that time, he always knew NOT to make her angry OR upset.

"ALRIGHT THEN! Everyone out! I'll make breakfast," Sakura stopped the conversation.

"Awww but it was getting to the fun part!" complained Sawatoshi, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hurry up nii-chan, you're going to slow," called Akemi, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'M NOT A FEMALE!" yelled Sawatoshi to his older sister, running to catch up to her. Sasuke sighed. Sakura tapped him and said,

"Better change to new clothes Sasuke, you gotta give your report to the baka".

He jumped out of bed and started to change. Sakura went downstairs to find Yotura and Sukino arguing AGAIN about how loud she was. Akemi, Sawatoshi and Suzuka were talking about their latest missions on the kitchen table. Mikoto was on Akemi's lap, trying to take a sweet bun off the table while Ruhko was still trying to find his weapon pouch upstairs.

"Akemi-chan, can you help me make some toast?" asked Sakura as she put on an apron.

Akemi nodded, placed Mikoto on Suzuka's lap and did what her mother asked.

"I'll go help Ruhko find his pouch," said Suzuka and placed Mikoto on Sawatoshi's lap. "He's so helpless…" She sighed and went upstairs to her little brother's room.

"WHY CAN'T YOU STAY QUIET IN THE MORNING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES!" bellowed Yotura, his eyes practically bulging from his head.

"I NEED TO BE LOUD! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO STAY QUIET!" Sukino screamed back.

"BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" Sasuke finally finished changing and bonked both of his two children's heads.

"ITEI! Tousan!" they both cried.

"Urusei, it's not like it hurt," he shot back. He held a scroll in his hand and his forehead protector was tied onto his raven hair. His ANBU tattoo was clearly printed on his left arm and his eyes showed exhaustion and boredom.

"Time for breakfast!" Sakura called to her mini army. They all rushed to the dining table and began eating.

"Sawa-chan, your hair's messy," Akemi called from across the table to her younger brother.

"DON'T CALL ME SAWA-CHAN!" He yelled, spraying eggs everywhere.

"Sawa-chan, don't talk with your mouth full," Sasuke said, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Tousan! Not you two!" Sawatoshi grumbled. Sakura, Suzuka and Mikoto giggled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura blushed like a cherry tomato.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Shiina. See ya guys," said Yotura, picking up his bag and patting Mikoto's grumpy head and bonking Sukino's one. "Make sure you be quiet in training today."

"Urusei!" Sukino punched his arm playfully. He smirked.

"Ja ne!" He waved and went out the door.

"That baka…" cursed Sukino.

"You three, it's almost 7:30," said Sakura, stacking the plates and dumping them into the sink.

"NANI!" cried the triplets. They looked at the clock, gulping down fear.

"Ja ne kasan, tousan!" They screamed, running out of the house with their weapons.

"Ja ne Sukino, Suzuka, Sawa-chan!" Sasuke called.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sawatoshi called back. Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

Sakura and Ruhko sweatdropped.

"Ne, Ruhko, I'll drop you off at the Ninja Academy and Mikoto, I'll leave you at Hinata-baachan's place ok?"

"Hai, kasan," they replied monotonously. They both ran upstairs to get ready.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked at his wife. She was twiddling with her fingers again, which meant she had something she wanted to say.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I...I think... I'm pregnant again…" she whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened. Slowly, his smile grew bigger.

"WHOOHOO!" He cried. He picked his wife up and twirled her around. She squeaked and held onto his neck.

"When are we gonna tell the kids?" he asked, looking at his petite wife.

"Tonight," she answered, a smile playing on her lips.

LATER…

"Umm kids… I have something to say," Sakura told her family who were seated in the family room.

"I'm pregnant again…"

"…… WHAT!"

* * *

Owari

2nd story, hope you enjoyed it

FadingCrescent


	2. HI AGAIN!

HI EVERYBODY!

Thanks for all those reviews! I've kinda made an addition to "Us", its called "The Days of the Uchihas". It's the day in the kids point of views. ENJOY IT and thanks for all those cool banana reviews !

Xoxo

FadingCrescent


End file.
